


The Love Doctor

by reactcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony tries to be a good boyfriend, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactcr/pseuds/reactcr
Summary: Bucky’s had a bad week, and Tony has just the fix.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	The Love Doctor

Bucky whimpers. Beautiful blues dance away to avoid what was surely embarrassment, his face redder than the brightest crimson of Tony’s suit. 

It’s been a bad week for Bucky. 

Tony kisses his throat, just as soft and gentle as the fingers tangled into his chocolate curls. Tony can tell it’s a bad week, because he  _ knows  _ Bucky; insecurities and trauma included. 

Gentle hips rock into Bucky’s core, slowly, fully, filling him to the farthest point. Tony feels Bucky’s toes curl, moaning the sweetest sound in the world. 

The best thing to improve bad days, Tony’s found, is to remind Bucky just how much he’s loved. 

Their pace is slow, sensual, because Tony knows it reduces Bucky to a flustered puddle, who can do nothing but accept the love given to him. It’s exactly what he deserves, and Tony intends to see that through. 

“Tony,” Bucky breathes, his name like silk on his tongue. 

Tony kisses up red-splotched chest, rumbling a moan of his own at how wonderful Bucky feels. Calloused fingers grip the bedsheets, careful not to tangle them in those beautifully strewn locks. 

His tongue finds a nipple, and Bucky’s entire body shivers, hips pressing against Tony. “Fuck, Tony.” Bucky whines, slowly dragging metal fingers down the back of Tony’s neck, goosebumps trailing behind. 

It’s intimacy like this that Tony truly understands their trust,  _ Bucky’s  _ trust. He trusted Tony enough to let him graze hazel’s across every surface of his body, to run his own hardened fingers against weathered scars, to lay him down and whisper words that Tony could  _ tell _ Bucky didn’t think he deserved, but were undoubtedly true. 

Bucky was a beautiful mess, and Tony was absolutely lovestruck. 

All his instincts tell him to go faster,  _ harder, _ but that’s not what he wants. He wants to make love, tell Bucky how special he really is, not simply give him the temporary rush of hormones that numbed his pain. 

Bucky  _ needed  _ love. 

His voice stays level, softly punctuated by the tender pushes. “So beautiful.” Tony purrs, astounded that even now Bucky’s cheeks could flush darker. In turn, Bucky raises his head, just enough to allow their lips to seal in a deep, gentle kiss. The tongue-laced sensation intoxicates Tony, the taste just as sweet as the first time they’d brushed lips together (which Tony remembers very vividly, because Bucky had flooded the darkest shade of red visible to the human eye). 

Bucky’s head thumps back, back arching with a long, low moan as Tony fills him again, holding the pressure to wrap them both in bliss. A few more pushes and Tony changes his angle, shuddering at the sharp gasp that rounds Bucky’s mouth, and prefaces the most pleasure laden moan. 

“Oh  _ fuck,  _ Tony.  _ Right  _ there.” He moans, his voice so desperate Tony wouldn’t  _ dare _ tease him. Instead, he braces himself, dips his head for chest kisses, and works hips rhythmically against Bucky’s ass until he’s sure his boyfriend is nothing but a puddle of pleasure. 

Bucky comes against Tony’s stomach, who rewards him with a few harder fucks against his prostate, savoring every moan, whine and gasp that slip through beautiful lips. Sloppy tongue runs along a surely-sensitive nipple, muffling his surprise when Bucky’s fingers press him flush to it — but Tony’s never one to complain when Bucky explicitly asks for something, mouth and tongue alike fulfilling his request with long, wet strides. 

It’s all Tony needs to be pushed over too, moaning into warm, wet skin as his movements are slicked up in just the right way to drag stray whimpers from Bucky. Tony’s gentle with his mouth, and quickly easing up in his pace now that his own hormones are beginning to unhaze his mind. 

It’s a satisfying come down for both of them, gently working both their bodies away from heavy stimulation. Slowly Tony comes to a stop, kissing softly up to fuzzy chin, and even further to seal their lips in the most loving kiss his can conjure. Bucky melts underneath him, fingers curling into chocolate hair in the softest imaginable way that Tony finds it  _ painful _ when he finally pulls away. 

“I don’t know about you,” Tony finally speaks, slowly finding it in him to lay beside Bucky and intertwine his fingers with metal. “But a rinse off and a bath sound  _ heavenly.” _ The breathless giggle that leaves Bucky’s lips brighten Tony’s smile, lifting their hands for a gentle kiss on cold metal plating. “I’ll add bubbles. The whole deal.  _ Maybe  _ even a bubble beard.”

He doesn’t need to use one any of his PhD’s to tell by the giggle that Bucky is already feeling better. “I’d love that.” Bucky’s words are soft, and loving -- “but  _ only  _ if you let me make a bubble beard.” There was the brighter side of Bucky, even if it came with slight consequences. 

“Deal.” Tony kisses his cheek, watching blush and expression alike brighten. “Five minutes. Give my legs time to work again.” 

“Sure thing,  _ old man.”  _

Tony feigns offense, and pulls Bucky close with a loud squeal. He kisses him deep, the giggles bubbling up in Bucky’s throat telling Tony if nothing else, he’s led him a step closer to happiness today. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! these two definitely need more soft love <3


End file.
